


A Prince's First Words

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hugging, Human AU, I was watching a movie and this scene just seemed perfect, Implied Fight, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned hitting, Roman does a dumb thing, The relationship can be platonic or romantic, it's really up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: Virgil and Roman had gotten into a fight and still hadn’t made up even after 2 weeks.It wasn’t unusual for them to fight, but what was unusual was the fact that they still hadn’t made up even though they seem to always settle their differences days after the fight.Roman tries to apologize, but his entrance may have needed some work.





	A Prince's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Whatever It Takes and this scene just screamed Prinxiety so I made this

> It had been two weeks since their fight and neither of them have spoken a word to each other. To make matter worse, they were neighbors, houses just a few feet apart and rooms (specifically balconies) opposite of each other. 

Virgil had covered up his room’s window and balcony. Since they weren’t too far from each other, Roman could probably just jump it from _his_ balcony, but he wouldn’t because that’s rude. (Then again, if the situation calls for it, he probably will.)

* * *

 

“Roman, this has got to stop already, you can’t just glare at his window forever,” Patton said sternly, arms crossed and body towering over Roman. The other simply grumbled and held his pillow tighter, eyes glaring at the covered up window right across his. 

“Watch me, Padre,” Roman challenged, gaze becoming harder and more determined. Every night after school, he’d sit on his bed and proceed to stare at Virgil’s window, thinking that if he stared long enough, it would magically open up.

Patton sat next to his stubborn friend with a sigh, “Staring at it won’t magically fix the problem, Roman. I think it’s time you actually _talk_ to Virgil and settle this,” he suggested, placing an arm on the other’s shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

“But that would be admitting that it’s my fault! And it isn’t!”, Roman whined, “I was just trying to defend myself and he decided to yell at me for it!”

“Kiddo, you know what? I think you’re both at fault here”, Patton said, earning a confused look from the other. 

“But why?”, Roman asked.

“Well first of all, yes, Virgil did make a mistake by yelling at you over something pretty small, but you also made the mistake of _hitting_ the kid because you thought you were losing; and I know how much you _hate_ losing, Roman.”, Patton explained. 

“I…”, Roman started, brain replaying the event over and over. He suddenly remembered Virgil’s wide eyes, full of tears and _fear._ His hand was flush against his cheek, the corner of his mouth bleeding a bit from the impact. Roman wasn’t sure how long the bruising would stay, but he knew Virgil bruised easily. 

His breath hitched in realization. He slapped his forehead, “I’m such an idiot, Patton.”

Patton hummed, “In this case, you very much are. No offense, of course.”

Roman shook his head, “It’s fine. I should probably apologize.” Why he didn’t think of doing that a week before, Patton didn’t know. 

Patton nodded, “Yeah, but he’s probably asleep, you know.”  
  
A moment of silence passed them before they bursted out laughing. Virgil? Asleep this early? Must be an imposter if that’s the case. 

After the laughing passed, Patton walked towards Roman’s window and opened it, “How are you planning on doing this?” he asked, turning to the other who stood up and stretched. 

“You’ll see,” Roman said and cracked his knuckles.

Patton frowned, confused, until he realized what he was planning on doing, “Roman! That’s dangerous! You could seriously get hurt!”

“Move out of the way, Pat.”  
  
“Roman!”

Roman stared at the other, eyes showing so much determination they were almost on fire. He knew he shouldn’t, that’s what his brain was telling him, but his heart was overpowering his train of logic. Right now, all he was hoping for was that he’d get a good landing on the balcony and not fall off. 

Patton continued to glare at the him, but Roman’s gaze didn’t falter. “I can’t let you do this Roman, you could get hurt and goodness I don’t know what I’d do if you did! Can’t you wait until the morning? Approach him at school?”

“There’s no time like the present, friendo.”

With that, he ran for his balcony, jumping over to Virgil’s and immediately destroying the cloth coveras he rolled into the other’s room. 

“ _Ow!”,_ he yelped. 

“Wow, first time I hear you in two weeks and your first words are, ‘ow’”, he heard Virgil’s ever sarcastic voice say. 

Roman stood up, immediately seeing that Logan was on the bed, looking a bit shaken at the sudden entrance. He tried to regain his balance by holding onto the balcony’s rails. “Let me finish”, he said, “ _Ow,_ that really hurts like hell”.

Virgil found himself not bothering to contain the giggle bubbling in his chest, “The prince looks deeply into my eyes and says ‘ow’”, he said with a smirk. Roman noticed he bruise on his cheek.

“Oh shut up, you emo nightmare.”, Roman said. 

Virgil shook his head, “So what brings you here, Sir Sing-a-lot? Wasn’t the ‘GO AWAY’ sign taped to the cover enough to tell you to stay the hell away from me?” he asked. 

“I wanted to say sorry,” Roman said. His voice was small. 

Virgil almost stopped breathing for a moment before shaking his head, “Why should I care?”

“Virgil, I shouldn’t have hit you. You had fair points and I scrapped them because I was so focused on my end goal and I _hate_ losing a fight.” Roman fiddled with his thumbs, unsure as to what he was supposed to do with his hands.

Virgil’s hand formed a fist on his side, eyes shut tight and head bowed, refusing to even look at the shoes of the man before him. 

“Virge, you don’t have to forgive me now… but some time soon, maybe?” Roman said sheepishly. When he didn’t get an answer, he took that as a cue to leave. Turning back to his room’s balcony, he prepared to jump, but froze when he heard Virgil say his name. His head whipped back around so fast he could have gotten whiplash, heart filling with hope for forgiveness. 

“I…”Virgil began, “I forgive you… and I’m also sorry. For yelling at you, I mean,” he said, almost awkwardly. 

Roman breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, and I’m sorry about your face.”

His breath was knocked out of him when Virgil threw himself at him, arms wrapped around his waist, “Let’s not fight again, please” he whispered weakly, clearly crying, but Roman refused to point it out. 

Roman hugged him back, face buried in the other’s neck, “Never again, my dark knight.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Roman, forgive me for this outburst but what the _FUCK_ did you just do?!” Logan shouted, hands in his hair. 

 

Across the house, Patton just sighed, a laugh bubbling from his throat. Kids these days. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that <3


End file.
